Boracites are a class of compounds of the general formula M.sub.3 B.sub.7 O.sub.13 X where M is a divalent metal and X is a halide.
Boracites exhibit pyroelectric and ferroelectric properties and are useful, for example, as infrared detectors. They also have been proposed for the long-term storage of radioactive iodine-129.
In the past the boracites have been synthesized generally by vapor transport methods, for example, by the method as described by Schmidt, H. J., Phys. Chem. Solids 26, 973, 1965 or by hydrothermal methods, for example, as described by Delfino in U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,642 which is incorporated herein by reference. However, these methods have the disadvantage of producing low yields, requiring long reaction times, or causing the boracites to be contaminated by complex metal borates.